A New Kind Of Family
by Tihan114
Summary: Realizing that Goku will not be returning, an old Chichi begins to feel lonely yet again and finds comfort in the arms of the young and lavender haired sayian which soon leads to a love affair. Rating Will change


Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. What's up guys? So I'm doing a story suggestion. Some of you may have noticed I put a stop to one of my other stories but I'll post it later. Anyway, I just have something to say before you read this. If you don't like the couple I'll be writing about, then don't read it. I don't want to hear your negativity in a review, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT so don't sue. This is purely fan based.

Here Goes…

"Goku are you crazy? You don't even know where he's taking you," Chichi shouted to him. But her shouts didn't seem to have an effect as she watched Goku hop on and ride the immortal dragon. He had just beat Omega Shenron, the Earth's most powerful foe.

"And so it happens again," Chichi said to herself sadly. And this was true, her Goku was going on another adventure, again. And that meant she would be alone, again.

"Don't I matter to you?" Chichi asked quietly as if to herself. Soft tears trickled down the older woman's face. She was so hoping that Goku would stay this time, and for good. "Is being with me not good enough for you?"

She had pondered on this idea for a good while now. She knew Goku cared for her without a doubt, but how much was the real question. She remembered her first time asking this question, after the Cell Games. Before she had understood when Goku had to leave for a year to train so he could protect the Earth and then leave for Namek to protect his friends and his son. Sure she hadn't liked it, but she understood. But then there were the Cell Games, when Goku had left her and Gohan alone. She felt so abandoned. But she couldn't allow herself to feel that way forever, she had to be strong for Gohan and the infant growing within her. So with the help of some friends (Goku's) she was able to pull herself through the feeling, so long as she kept the fact that her and Goku would meet again in other-world and be together for all eternity in the back of her mind.

But then, then seven years past and Goku came back. Sure, he had to save the world with Vegeta and that idiotic fool, Hercule. But he came back for 5 whole years. And then sadly, the world martial arts tournament came and he met Uub and left for 10 years with rare visits, to train, TO TRAIN. And now, Goku would be gone, and for actual ever. The possibility of never ever seeing Goku again broke her heart and more and more tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

Chichi spun around and noticed Trunks looking at her sympathetically. He smiled warmly at her making her feel a bit better, just like Goku had used to.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just sad, but it's nothing I'm not capable of getting used to." She smiled back at him. Trunks nodded and walked over to Goten.

(Later that Same Day)

Chichi sat on her bed, gazing at pictures around her room. There were so many pictures, each one bringing back little memories in her head. There were many of her and Goku, taken by either Gohan or the Ox King.

Was it possible? Could she ever get over this? The task deemed pretty much impossible. Chichi sighed as she lay back on her bed. Her baby boys who are now all grown up are either looking to settle down or have a family of their own. She'd have no one. She took the time to look back on both hers and Goku's lives. The only actual adventure they had gone on was to get the bansho fan before their wedding.

Though there weren't any other adventures they still conquered a lot together. There was the task of raising their first born. Making sure that Gohan was surrounded by good influences. But it was also having a good education, which was the real challenge, considering that Goku would always have some sort of plan to get Gohan out of studying, whether it was fishing or camping or training. But she still managed to get it in, Gohan graduated high school with a 4.0 grade point average. Yes, their son was pretty bright, but also adventurous and high spirited, something he no doubt got from his father.

Raising Goten for the first seven years was a little more difficult, but Gohan made it a bit easier. And as soon as Goku came back, he had been able to raise Goten along with her, for 5 years.

But even between all that, they still found time, to sit back, relax, and enjoy each other, even if it was for one night every once in a while.

But now, all that was over. What would she do with the rest of her life? She doubted that it wouldn't be too, too much longer before she, passed. She was an old woman for Kami's sake. And it's not like she could find love again, especially at her age, could she? Well she would have to get over Goku first. But after at least 35 years with the man, was it even conceivable?

Chichi got up from her bed and shifted towards the window. It was getting late. The stars were beginning to lie in the sky.

"Why did you have to leave me Goku? Why couldn't you have just stayed? You know I would've loved to have you safe in bed with me. Why?"

And once again, tears found their way to her eyes and then down her cheeks. "I won't ever forget you Goku. I love you, forever."

More and more tears came flooding down her face, never ceasing. She stood there a moment before turning away. She took a deep breath and tried to wipe the never-ending tears.

"Stop, stop crying Chichi," she told herself. "It's not going to do you any good. You just have to find a way to get over it. Something will come along in the future."

She moved back to her bed and got underneath her covers. "Something will come in the future, I know it will."

With that final thought, Chichi fell into a deep sleep.

Hey guys this was chapter one! Kind of sad. Well I don't know when chapter 2 will be up but it'll be within the month, I hope.


End file.
